1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device, a data-processing apparatus, and a playback apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various types of configurations such as a button-type switch and a volume-type switch are known as switch devices to control electric signal. Switch devices of each type are selected to use for various electric apparatuses in accordance with what kind of an electric signal controls it, how it is controlled by the signal and what outer appearance it has.
A DJ playing is known, in which a performer called “disc jockey (DJ)” operates a record player as a playback apparatus to play dance music or the like. The DJ playing is a method of effectively playing back the music data recorded on a record, such as dance music. More specifically, the disc jockey manually controls the rotation of the turntable of the record player to play back the music data recorded on the record placed on the turntable, and stop the playing back of the music, repeatedly play back the same phrase, and rewind to the point for playing back.
In recent years, the playback apparatuses have been developed, each of which can play back dance music or the like from recording media such as a CD (Compact Disc) and a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) on which the music data is recorded in the form of digital data. The playback apparatus has various switch devices so that the disc jockey may operate the switch devices to control the rotation of a CD or a DVD, feeling as if manually controlling the rotation of the turntable of an analog record player.
Recently, the DJ playing has been much diversified. There is a demand for a CD or DVD playback apparatus that the disc jockeys can operate, feeling more vividly as manually controls the rotation of the turntable of an analog record player.